The invention has arisen as a result of a need for a low cost transport means for heavy materials around the home or farm. Even the smallest farm wagons require an investment of several hundred dollars to purchase and are not entirely suitable for small hauling applications where a garden tractor is employed for towing. Moving heavy material, such as sand, for substantial distances by means of a wheelbarrow in the customary manner is very difficult and not practical.
The present invention satisfies the need for a low cost haulage vehicle for home and farm usage by providing a very simple low profile dolly having an A-frame adapted for connection with the drawbar of a farm tractor and having a pair of comparatively widely spaced rear wheels with an unobstructed passage therebetween. A small ramp member is positioned between the rear wheels and pivoted at its forward end to the A-frame for swinging in a vertical plane. The wheelbarrow wheel is rolled up on the pivoted ramp which tilts forwardly on its pivot and positions the wheelbarrow wheel in stable cradled relationship between the ramp and an adjustable transverse bar ahead of it on the A-frame. The legs of the wheelbarrow are rested on two small platforms immediately inwardly of the rear dolly wheels and the legs are locked beneath transverse pin elements spaced slightly above the platform surfaces. A coacting locking device on one leg platform of the dolly prevents lateral displacement of the wheelbarrow legs during transport.
To comply with the duty to disclose relevant prior art under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following United States patents are made of record herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,545; 3,817,556; 3,785,517; 4,032,167; 4,052,079.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.